With You!
by kirikosaki
Summary: Kalau masih ingin hidup damai, lebih baik jangan pernah menyentuk Tsuare sedikitpun—bahkan seujung kuku pun jangan! "Anda—" "Aku tidak suka jika kau kenapa-kenapa." [Mind to RnR?]


**With You!**

* * *

 **[OVERLORD]**

 **Sebas Tian x Tsuare**

 **Romance!**

 **WARNING: gaje. gak nyambung. Typo(S). Etc**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

* * *

Sejak kejadian Tsuare menciumnya di koridor kemarin, Sebas selalu merasa grogi jika berada di sekitar Tsuare—ditatap Tsuare dari jauh pun dia jadi grogi. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuh Sebas.

Ingat umurmu! Peringat Sebas pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuare adalah gadis muda yang masih memiliki kisah hidup yang panjang, ya walaupun dia sekarang menjadi pelayan di Nazzarik alias hidupnya tidak akan indah-indah amat—

"Selama bersama Sebas-sama, aku akan sangat bahagia."

—walaupun begitu ucapannya, Tsuare pasti tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Sebas yang umurnya..mungkin terpaut ratusan tahun. Mengingat Sebas bukanlah manusia.

Sebas juga tidak berharap bisa menikah, apalagi dengan gadis muda seperti Tsuare. Hidupnya hanya ia persembahkan untuk Ainz-sama seorang. Hanya itu.

Tapi seharian ini ia merasa agak cemas. Tsuare sedang bersama Demiurge membantu menyiapkan makanan di peternakannya. Sebas tidak pernah secemas ini, bahkan pada Ainz-sama, belum pernah sama sekali.

"Sebas-sama.." Tsuare muncul dari balik pintu. Sebas agak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Sebas berusaha menjaga image-nya. Rasanya ia seperti berdegup. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

"Saya akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Oh, ya. Pergilah." Sebas berusaha cuek —susah setengah mati dia mempertahankan image cuek dan tegas khas kepala pelayan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Tsuare tersenyum manis dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum ia melangkah keluar.

Tsuare dengan bantuan teleportasi—ia berhasil sampai ke pasar dengan cepat. Ia membuka secarik kertas yang isinya pesanan Demiurge dan list kebutuhan bahan pangan. Dengan telaten, ia mulai menyelusuri pasar yang penuh dengan manusia.

Sudah 2 jam ia berkeliling pasar dan ia belum mendapatkan barang pesanan Demiurge. Tsuare kebingungan dan lelah. Ia bukanlah sejenis pelayan yang tidak punya lelah atau kekuatan super seperti pelayan lain, ia hanya manusia lemah..

..yang kebetulan mempunyai nasib mujur.

"Hei, ada maid cantik~" siulan-siulan manja atau gombalan dari laki-laki pasar sudah ia terima sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk pasar tadi.

Padahal Tsuare tidak merasa ia cantik atau layak untuk digoda. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan godaan itu. Lagipula dihati ya sudah diisi oleh seseorang yang sangat amat ia cintai.

Ia lebih rela dibunuh oleh 'orang itu' daripada ia harus dipuaskan/memuaskan pria pasar yang genit.

"Hai, cantik.." setelah beberapa kali memanggilnya dan dicuekan Tsuare, salah satu pria maju mendekat.

Tsuare gugup. Ia trauma jika di dekati pria yang tak ia kenal. Kenangan masa lalu yang kelam. Tsuare diam dan mencoba untuk melangkah menjauh.

Grep. Seseorang menahan lengan Tsuare. "Hei, Nona Cantik, jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Setidaknya bersenang-senanglah sejenak bersama kami." Ajaknya dengan agak memaksa.

Tsuare memberontak. "Le..lepas..kan..!" Suaranya terlalu lirih. Ia tak bisa berteriak meminta tolong.

dalam hatinya, tanpa disuruh, reflek, meneriakkan sebuah nama. SEBAS-SAMA!

Dan secepat ia merapalkan namanya, 'orang itu' muncul dan langsung menahan tangan orang hendak memaksa Tsuare. "Maaf tuan, sepertinya Nona ini tidak suka jika ia dipaksa oleh anda." Ucapnya berusaha sopan.

"Huh? Siapa kau, Pak Tua?" Pria pasar penggoda itu tak terima dengan kehadiran Sebas di sana.

"Sebaiknya anda melepaskan lengan Nona ini, sebelum anda patah tulang. Saya peringatkan anda." Sebas berusaha kalem walau dalam hati rasanya panas seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus.

"Huh? Hahahah! Hati-hati encok, Pak Tua. Saya sudah peringatkan bapak. HAHAHA!" Ledek pria itu dan disusul tawa dari teman-teman pria itu.

Sebas diam. Dia berusaha sabar. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan.

"Akh—" sebuah pekikan lirih dan tertahan dari mulut Tsuare membuat kesabaran Sebas habis.

Cukup. klak. Suara patah tulang langsung terdengar dengan cukup keras.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"Saya sudah peringatkan. Lepaskan lengan nona ini, kalau masih ingin hidup dengan anggota tubuh yang lengkap."

"Ku-kurang ajar!" Saat pria itu hendak melawan..klak..."ARRRGGGHHH!" Pergelangan tangannya hancur.

Lengan Tsuare lepas dengan mudah, ia sampai dibuat agak limbung karena Cengkraman tadi begitu kuat. Belum sampai badannya jatuh mencium tanah, Sebas dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisiknya.

"I-I-iy...ya." Tsuare gugup. Wajah mereka terlalu berdekatan. Ia merona dan salah tingkah. "S-Sebas-sama.."

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai belanja."

"Tapi Sebas-sama, bukankah anda sibuk—"

"Tak masalah." Ia melepaskan rangkulan pada pinggang Tsuare.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sebas dengan telaten membantu Tsuare berbelanja dan melindungi Tsuare dari pria mesum yang ada di pasar.

* * *

Pada malam harinya, setelah Tsuare selesai dengan segala pekerjaannya, ia menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sekali lagi, dia adalah manusia—makhluk paling lemah di Nazzarik. Dia butuh tidur dan istirahat.

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Ya?"

"Ini aku. Sebas."

Tsuare langsung salah tingkah, padahal Sebas belum masuk kamarnya. "Ma-masuk..lah... Sebas-sama."

Setelah Sebas masuk, Tsuare semakin salah tingkah, apalagi dia sudah mengenakan piayama putih dan agak transparan. Haduh.

"A-ada apa..Sebas-sama?" Tanyanya.

Sebas diam. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Tsuare. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Lirihnya Sebas.

Suara bariton Sebas selalu membuat Tsuare seperti melayang ke surga. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuncah tiap kali Sebas berbicara dengan nada lirih.

"Sebas-sama.." panggil Tsuare. Semakin dia grogi, semakin habis volume suaranya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu merona.

"Ada apa?" Sebas mengangkat dagu Tsuare. Mereka bertatapan dengan intens dan hanya berjarak 3cm.

Hilangkan rasa malumh atau akal sehatmu atau apalah itu yang berkaitan dengan kemanusiaan, jadilah egois dalam semalam.

Entah itu suara dari mana, mungkin dari lebih hati terdalam Tsuare. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sebas.

Tsuare sudah tidak menahan diri lagi. Sungguh! Ia rela membuang harga dirinya hanya menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sebas.

Tsuare dengan pelan mencium bibir Sebas, sekali lagi. Kali ini ia ingin merasakannya sedikit lebih lama. Saat hendak melepaskannya, Sebas menahan tengkuk Tsuare dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Tsuare.

Tidak peduli dengan akal sehat, yang mereka pikirnya hanya untuk menjadi seorang yang egois dalam semalam—atau mungkin malam berikutnya juga.

Sebas melumat dengan lembut bibir Tsuare. Walau ada gairah yang membakarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk gerak cepat, ia menolaknya. Ia harus menjadi orang egois tetapi juga harus menikmati.

Tsuare terlalu berharga untuk dilukai. Ia lebih pantas untuk di'manja'kan dan disayang.

Malam itu, Sebas tidak hanya memberikan 'kehangatan' tetapi ia juga menyerahkan perasaannya pada Tsuare.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melihatmu kenapa-kenapa dan aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebas-sama!"

Dalam puncak malam itu, mereka saling mengutarakan perasaan dan saling menjadi egois untuk satu sama lain. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan panas dan penuh cinta.

THE END

* * *

Percintaan yang luar biasa dan fic apa ini?!

Maav tapi aku terlalu mencintai pasangan SebasTsuare sejak adegan kissing-in-the-lorong pada episode 10!

Aku meleleh, SEBAS!

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Regards, valnee.


End file.
